1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to expansion card devices, methods, and systems. Specifically, the invention relates to devices for installing and removing expansion cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer typically comprises a variety of intricate components including expansion cards, such as PCI cards. In some instances, expansion cards are a costly component of such architectures. Some expansion cards may be installed or removed from the system while the system is still running. Such an installation or removal (known as “hot swapping” or “blind swapping”) is properly performed without violation of the grounding, safety, or operation of the system.
Cassettes are often used to facilitate the safe and efficient installation and removal of expansion cards. Using a cassette to install an expansion card often involves attaching the expansion card to a cassette, sliding the cassette into a chassis, and inserting the conductive pins of the expansion card into the motherboard docket. Removal of the expansion card involves reversal of the installation steps.
Unfortunately, current cassettes include significant disadvantages. For instance some cassettes do not sufficiently protect the expansion card because they provide a mere frame or single plate. An expansion card is often installed and removed from an expansion connector repeatedly. Each installation or removal can require thirty (30) to thirty-five (35) pounds of pressure. Further, an expansion connector is often difficult to access because of the intricate structure of a motherboard. The repeated installation pressure exerted on the intricate structure of a motherboard and the delicate circuits, pins, and connection fingers of an expansion card create a dangerous environment for the expansion card.
Many cassettes known in the art provide a mere frame or a single plate to protect the delicate components of the expansion card. Such structures leave substantial, yet sensitive, portions of the card exposed. Consequently, these structurally inadequate cassettes unnecessarily increase the probability that the installation procedure will result in a cracked expansion card, severed circuit, or broken conductive pin. What is needed is a cassette that is configured to completely shield the expansion card from the stresses of installation and removal.
Some cassettes are so complex they require the costly aid of a professional technician. Consumers, such as businesses and other organizations often invest in computer technology to increase productivity and decrease costs. However, at times, the technology is so complex as to require the consumer to employ a professional technician to operate or otherwise maintain the computer system. The more a computer system requires the attention of a professional technician, the less effective the system is at increasing productivity and decreasing costs.
Some cassettes provide complex structures including levers, pins, brackets, and screws that require tools to secure an expansion card to a cassette. Such cassettes may require the attention of a professional technician, thereby decreasing productivity and increasing costs. What is needed is a cassette that does not require tools or professional technicians to operate or install an expansion card.
Additionally, currently available cassettes can greatly increase the costs of maintaining computer systems because they cannot adjust to the size of various expansion cards. Over time, a computer system can require expansion cards of various sizes. Even when two cards are similar in function and innovation, they may be substantially different in size due to of the circuitry layout and plastic backing of the card. Because cassettes are unable to adjust to expansion cards of various sizes, they must be replaced as well. Having to replace the cassette along with the expansion card greatly increases the costs of maintaining a computer system. What is needed is a cassette that is adjustable to expansion cards of various sizes.